english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Simon Templeman
Simon Templeman is an English voice actor. He is married to character actress Rosalind Chao. He's known for voicing: Kain in Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain and Teyrn Loghain Mac Tir in Dragon Age: Origins. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Disney's TaleSpin (1991) - Additional Voices *Fantastic Four (1995-1996) - Dr. Doom (eps14-26) *James Bond Jr. (1991) - Trevor Noseworthy IV *Loonatics Unleashed (2005-2006) - Dr. Dare *The Incredible Hulk (1996-1997) - Victor Von Doom/Dr. Doom *The Legend of Prince Valiant (1991-1993) - Sir Mordred 'Animation - Dubbing' *Totally Spies! (2002) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World (1998) - Chorus Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Audio Drama' *Dracula (2011) - Count Dracula *Look Back in Anger (2012) - Jimmy *The Rivals (2011) - Bob Acres *The School for Scandal (2011) - Sir Peter Teazle *You Never Can Tell (2015) - Bohun Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Infinity Blade II (2011) - Additional Voices 'Video Games' *Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain (1996) - Kain *Blood Omen 2 (2002) - Kain, Additional Voices *Crusaders of Might and Magic (1999) - Additional Voices *Darksiders II (2012) - Absalom, Avatar of Chaos *Dead Space 3 (2013) - Jacob Danik *Diablo III (2012) - Blacksmith *Diablo III: Reaper of Souls (2014) - Blacksmith *Dragon Age: Inquisition (2014) - Teyrn Loghain Mac Tir *Dragon Age: Origins (2009) - Teyrn Loghain Mac Tir *Dragon Age: Origins: Awakening (2010) - Additional Voices *Gabriel Knight 3: Blood of the Sacred, Blood of the Damned (1999) - MacDougall, Prince James *God of War: Ascension (2013) - Archimedes *God of War III (2010) - Peirithous *GoldenEye: Rogue Agent (2004) - Additional Voices *Guardians of Middle-Earth (2012) - Barrow Wight Lord *Jade Empire (2005) - Kai Lan the Serpent *Kingdoms of Amalur: Reckoning (2012) - Captain Eriad Talibor, Daltan Eames, Elund Carth, Enger Loren, Khamazandu, Lord Callor, Nomeron, Rathir Citizen *Kingdoms of Amalur: Reckoning: Teeth of Naros (2012) - Anokatos *Lara Croft and the Guardian of Light (2010) - Kain *Legacy of Kain: Defiance (2003) - Kain *Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver (1999) - Kain, Dumah *Mass Effect 2 (2010) - Admiral Han'Gerrel vas Neema, Additional Voices *Mass Effect 3 (2012) - Admiral Han'Gerrel vas Neema, Dr. Gavin Archer *Neopets: The Darkest Faerie (2005) - Gelert Assassin *Rise of the Argonauts (2008) - Pelias *SOCOM: U.S. Navy SEALs Confrontation (2008) - Hostage 1 *Soul Reaver 2 (2001) - Kain *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) - Jedi Droid, Matale Droid, Outcast Man, Sith Academy Guard, Sith Patrol Leader, Sith Soldiers *Star Wars: TIE Fighter (1994) - Civilian, Smuggler, Wingman *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Admiral Jefand Ange, General Threnoldt, The Eagle *The Bard's Tale (2004) - Additional Voices *The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth (2004) - Gondor Officer, Gondorian Captives, Rohirrim Unit, Tutorial Narration *Uncharted: Drake's Fortune (2007) - Gabriel Roman *Uncharted 2: Among Thieves (2009) - Gabriel Roman *Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception (2011) - Gabriel Roman *Uncharted 4: A Thief's End (2016) - Gabriel Roman *Wolfenstein: The New Order (2014) - Prison Inmates *World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth (2018) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor (2014) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Final Fantasy XII (2006) - Zargabaath Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (55) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (2) *Years active on this wiki: 1991-2018. Category:British Voice Actors